Dinner 3 of 3
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Brittany and Santana are finally getting married, but there are a couple of things they want to do before the big day. Midnight Snack universe.


A/N: Hello! Here is the last installment of my Midnight Snack universe. Brittany and Santana are finally getting married! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and/or alerted the other parts. I hope you enjoy this also.

Santana and Max walked into the apartment after playing in the park; Max ran to the kitchen to grab a snack and Santana plopped down on the couch next to a clearly concentrating Brittany. "What are you watching, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked squinting at the TV, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"I'm watching the wedding scene from Muppets Take Manhattan to get some final inspiration before tomorrow," Brittany answered seriously, grabbing the remote off the couch and rewinding again.

"Britt, there are singing penguins and bears and stuff in that scene," Santana commented getting more anxious by the second. She hated saying no to Brittany, but penguins? Where was she going to find penguins in New York City with less than twenty four hours notice? Maybe she knew someone who worked at the Zoo. Santana sighed, taking the remote from Brittany's outstretched hand.

"Baby, it's our last day together before the wedding. I thought we could spend it doing our favorite things..." Santana hinted.

"Our favorite things or our favorite _thing_? Brittany asked with a smirk.

"Uhhh, all of the above?" Santana laughed jumping onto Brittany's lap.

"You're insufferable!" Brittany started tickling Santana, causing them to fall off the couch with a thud.

"Stop! Stop! I give up!" Santana exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"Nope, you said you wanted to do all our favorite things and this is one of mine," Brittany answered devilishly. Brittany raised Santana's shirt to just under her breasts, blowing raspberries all over Santana's stomach.

"Ahh Britt!" Santana was laughing so hard she started to cry. Pretty soon the commotion reached Max's room so he and Oscar came bounding out to see what the noise was about.  
"Tickle fight!" Max yelled once he saw his mothers on the floor. Taking his cue, Oscar also joined in on the fun. Santana, springing into action, seeing Brittany momentarily distracted, escaped and started tickling Max under his arms causing the small boy to burst into fits of laughter. Oscar spent most of the time furiously wagging his tail and jumping up and down. Finally, out of breath and with tears in their eyes, Brittany, Santana, and Max lay on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"So," Brittany said in between deep breaths, "can we cross that off our list of things to do today?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I think we can." Santana reached her hand over patting around the floor before finally finding Brittany's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So what's next?" Brittany squeezed back.

"Well I was thinking, we can drop Max off next door then we can go have a late breakfast at the diner. Then we can walk across to the museum, then take the train downtown and walk across the bridge together, go get ice cream, and come home where I'll cook you dinner and then we can do our favorite, _favorite _thing," Santana finished, winking at Brittany who just shook her head and laughed at Santana's plan.

"Well, it doesn't sound like you planned this out at all," Brittany laughed. "Ok, let's do it. Start getting ready I'll call next door and ask if they can take Max for a few hours." Brittany got up, holding her hand out to help Santana up. Max and Oscar had already made their way to the kitchen for more snacks.

They got ready, dropping both Max and Oscar off next door. They walked out into the hot summer air, making their way to their diner. They ate and walked across the park to the Museum of Natural History, Brittany's favorite. Brittany liked the dinosaurs and Santana liked watching Brittany's eyes light up whenever she saw the big blue whale hanging from the ceiling. Holding hands, Brittany dragged Santana around to all the animals in the African Hall, pointing out her favorites and telling the little kids standing around her interesting facts about all the animals. Santana loved when Brittany was able to just let loose and be free like this. Brittany was at her most beautiful in these moments. Once finished at the museum, the made their way down to the subway. The train was crowded and hot. Brittany and Santana stood, Santana's front pressed up to Brittany's back, her face pressed gently between Brittany's shoulder blades. Santana melted against Brittany, taking in her smell, the way her back muscles tensed when the train rounded a sharp bend, and the way Brittany's free hand would snake around to a belt loop in Santana's shorts pulling her even closer.

"I'm so in love with you," Santana whispered into Brittany's back.

They got off the train and made their way over the bridge with all the other people. They stopped midway to take in the Manhattan skyline. They talked about Max, Oscar, and the wedding. They laughed about Quinn and Rachel and how nice it was that they were all friends again. Santana told Brittany how nervous she was about the wedding because she wanted everything to be perfect and Brittany quietly reassured her that it already was. They walked down to Brittany's favorite ice cream shop and took turns trying each other's flavors. It was early evening by time they finished their ice cream, the sun hung low over the skyline. Brittany went to throw her napkin away, the reflection of the sunset causing her blond hair to look shades of pink and orange.

"I'm so in love with you," Santana whispered towards Brittany's back.

They took the train back home, stopping in the grocery store for dinner fixings. Santana started making dinner while Brittany played with Max and Oscar. Quinn and Rachel stopped by to pick up Max and Oscar for the night, knowing Brittany and Santana would want to be alone. They declined to stay for dinner, but not before Rachel, through her tears, sang them an impromptu love song in the living room, causing Brittany and Quinn to start crying. Santana rolled her eyes and pretended not to be affected by it, but the extra long hug she gave Rachel at the end did not go unnoticed.

They ate dinner on the couch watching a reality TV marathon. Santana laughing at Brittany laughing at the people on TV. Santana got up to wash their plates and clean up in the kitchen.

"I'm so in love with you," Brittany whispered behind Santana's back.

Santana came back with a mischievous grin on her face. "Ok ready for the last favorite thing of the night?" Santana asked.

"I'm always ready for that," Brittany answered already undressing on her way to the bedroom.

Santana walked into the bedroom, her eyes landing on an already naked Brittany lying on the bed. "I really want to show you how much I love you," Brittany said seductively as Santana made her way closer.

"No one is stopping you," Santana smirked, "show me." She stepped back, causing Brittany to give her a confused look.

"Why are you stepping back, I can't show you unless you come here," Brittany giggled, reaching out to Santana.

"Nuh uh, Britt. I want you to _show _me," Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to...oh!" Brittany exclaimed, realizing what Santana was implying. "Ok, I can do that. I can show _and_tell you. Why don't you pull that chair a little closer and have a seat," Brittany changed back into her seductive tone, moving back on the bed.

Santana pulled the big red chair closer, positioning it directly at the foot of the bed. Brittany started slowly running her fingers up and down her toned abdomen from just below her breasts to just below her belly button.

"First, I'd run my hands up and down your soft skin. You get goose bumps when I do this and I love feeling them under my fingertips," Brittany smiled, locking eyes with Santana, before allowing her fingers to travel further up her chest.

"Then I would start to play with your nipples. I love feeling them go from soft to hard in a matter of seconds simply because I touched you. The best part is putting my mouth over your breast and feeling your hard nipple against my tongue." Brittany squeezed her breast a bit harder, her mouth opening in a small gasp. "I'd suck on it until I could feel your hips rising into me, then I'd turn my attention over to the other breast, using my mouth to bring it to a peak." Brittany had both hands on her breasts, pinching and pulling both her nipples, her breathing becoming slightly shallower. "I'd worship your breasts for a few more minutes before I knew you were getting impatient because of your hip thrusts," Brittany let out a breathy giggle, her hips jerking into the air.

"I'd move one of my hands lower down, caressing your hip and down your thigh. My mouth would follow; placing kisses along every inch of skin I came across. I'd skip down to the inside of your thigh, sucking gently, while my other hand rakes my nails up and down your stomach." Brittany's left hand was kneading the uppermost part of her thigh while the right made light red scratches up and down her stomach. "You love when I scratch you like this, when we play hard you tell me it turns you on to be at work the next day knowing the marks are there."

"I'd work my way back up, kissing my way back to your mouth, where I'd suck on your bottom lip. This drives you insane even though you always deny it when I tease you after," Brittany smirked, biting her bottom lip and letting out a soft moan.

"You start to get restless at this point, you were never one for much foreplay," Brittany winked. "So, I'd position my hand in between your legs," Brittany moved her hand down letting out a soft whimper at the first touch."I'd start by lightly running my fingers along the sides of your pussy knowing that it was just enough sensation to drive you crazy; you're so soft." Her head tilted back a bit, smirking at how good it felt to touch herself.

"I'd smile at the sound you make when I do this. It's like a sigh but more intense, like all your stress is being released. I'd be able to feel your hips relax and your shoulders slump. I keep caressing your outer lips until you start to get frustrated again. Then I'd part your lips with my fingers, dragging them up through your wetness to your clit." Brittany moaned, she was already so wet; her clit was aching to be touched. "We'd both make the same noise when I finally reach it. Both of us relieved I'm finally touching you. We'd stare into each other's eyes until you can't keep yours open any longer because I've started rubbing tight figure eights around your swollen clit. You like when I change it up and gently pinch your clit while rubbing up and down." Brittany did to herself what she was describing, driving both herself and Santana insane. "Ugh, your breathing becomes more shallow and intense, and no matter how much I try I won't be able to keep your hips from bucking now." Brittany's hips bucked up, she let out a small giggle while maintaining the movements of her fingers, her mouth hanging open.

"You're so worked up at this point, oh god... you orgasm hard and it immediately soaks you and makes us both smile." With Brittany's shallow breaths and eyes closed tight, fingers working at her clit so furiously she loses the pattern. Losing control, she rubs hard and fast until she's finally stilled and lurching forward with a short, high pitched noise. After coming down Brittany leaned back, smirking at Santana, both of them trying to catch their breath; Brittany from the exertion and Santana from the anticipation.

Brittany stopped shaking, "Then, you'll lean up to kiss me, which is always my favorite because you have to strain a little to meet my lips and you look so cute. You lean back and I move my fingers further down. Sometimes, I like to mess with you a little bit and circle _just _outside of you, driving you wild." Brittany moaned as she teased herself closing her eyes knowing that Santana wouldn't be able to take her eyes off her.

"If I position my finger just right, every time your hips move the tip of my finger barely enters you and I can feel how wet and warm you are." Brittany let the tip of her middle finger just inside herself, "fuck you feel so good."

Brittany kept teasing herself, just letting the tip of her finger in before pulling it back out. "You drip uncontrollably every time I do this. Finally, after what you say feels like hours, I'll enter you with two fingers. Your whole body melts at my touch. Sometimes it brings me to tears. You're always so wet. Fuck," Brittany moaned. Santana couldn't take it any more.

She got up from the chair, crawling up the bed towards Brittany with a predatory look in her eyes. "It's my turn," Santana whispered while moving Brittany's hand away. Santana inserted two fingers into Brittany, both letting out low moans. "Keep talking, keep going," Santana said to Brittany, placing a quick kiss on her nose. Brittany nodded, trying to get the words out. Santana's fingers glistened each time she pulled out, both women were breathing even harder now.

Brittany continued, "If I say something about how wet you are, your response is always the same, you always say that it's all for me and all because of me. No matter how many times I hear you say that, it makes my heart swell with love each time." Brittany stilled for a second to lock eyes with Santana, who nodded and whispered "it's always because of you."

Brittany tried again to control her breathing, "I'll want to speed up and give you the relief you are looking for but sometimes you tell me to slow down, that you want to make it last, you want to just feel me. Feel me inside of you." Brittany let out a low moan, Santana hitting just the right spot.

"Sometimes, if you are feeling particularly loving, you'll force yourself to stop moving and just squeeze yourself around my fingers, like you're trying to memorize how it feels to have me inside of you." Santana stilled herself and nodded, forcing down the lump in her throat when she felt Brittany clench around her fingers.

"Then you'll take control and start moving at the pace you want, which I always find so sexy. I love when you're both aggressive and passive in bed." Brittany started moving at her own speed fucking herself on Santana's fingers, her breathing becoming more erratic.

"I'll keep your rhythm until I know you're getting close, then I'll do that thing that you love when I curl my fingers up and spread them at the same time." Santana took her cue, mimicking the movement Brittany described. She thrust in and out hard, curling up and parting her fingers with each inward thrust causing Brittany to scream.

"It drives you wild and most of the time even if I try to keep a constant pace, you'll be humping my fingers so wildly I won't be able to do anything but fuck you as hard as I can until I feel you start to tighten around my fingers, this time involuntarily." Brittany could feel her orgasm rising, the pit of her stomach was on fire; she could just feel herself reaching the breaking point. She wanted to keep going, it was turning her on so much talking about fucking Santana, while she was being fucked but she couldn't hold it off any longer. The orgasm raced through her body, her head jerking hard, her toes curled tight against the bed, and her fingers digging into Santana's back.

"Fuck, Santana. You feel so good. You're so sexy when you come, you clench down so hard on my fingers, and it turns me on so much. You always come so hard and so long, all I can do is just watch your face, your beautiful face." Brittany paused to try and regulate her breathing. "Your eyes are closed so tight I always wonder if it hurts, your mouth is stuck open, sometimes there are sounds, but not always. You are surprisingly quiet in bed considering how vocal you are about everything else. Your head is flung back, I take this time to kiss your neck, and just below your ears, which is my favorite." Santana smiled, leaning up to kiss Brittany's neck, sucking just above her shoulder.

"My whole hand, down to my wrist is usually soaked by the time you come down." Santana smiled, feeling Brittany's wetness down her palm. "Your breathing is so ragged but you always have a calm smile on your face. I never want to pull out of you, I could stay there all day and most nights we do keep going." Santana pulled out a few centimeters causing an aftershock to roll through Brittany.

"If you are feeling really frisky you tell me you want to try to break our record and see how many times we can come in one night. Other nights, we just lay together, sometimes I'm still inside of you, or if not, we are wrapped in each other's arms." Santana pulled out all the way, causing Brittany to gasp. They both rolled over, Brittany embracing Santana from behind.

"Sometimes we fall asleep right after, which is nice, especially when you wake up in the middle of the night to get a drink or go to the bathroom and you think I'm asleep and kiss my eyelids and tell me you love me." Santana blushed deeper, she was too overcome with emotion to talk, plus she didn't really want Brittany to stop.

"You usually fall asleep before me, but that's ok. I like to watch you sleep. I used to watch you sleep during our Cheerios sleepovers. You looked so calm, I wanted you to be like that all the time." Brittany pulled Santana in closer, "you are now, though."

Santana held back another tear, just focusing on Brittany's voice and her breathing. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Brittany whispering, "I am so in love with you."

Quinn came to pick Santana up bright and early the next morning. Brittany and Rachel were staying at the apartment to get ready. Quinn came prepared with a large coffee and an even larger chocolate chip muffin. They drove to the wedding hall just outside of the city and settled in the small room in the back reserved for Santana. Quinn helped Santana get dressed, her long tight asymmetrical dress showing off her beautiful body. Quinn did Santana's hair and makeup while reminiscing about helping each other get ready for glee club competitions.

"Remember that one Regionals where you forgot to bring underwear and Ms. Pillsbury made you borrow Rachel's extra pair because she was afraid we would get disqualified if you flashed the audience?" Quinn laughed. "And the only reason you did it in the end was because Brittany promised you she would help take them off after!"

"I was pretty sure we would have won if I had flashed the audience. Do you know how hard I scrubbed myself that night because I had Rachel's underwear on? It had bunnies on it, Quinn! But what about that time when Shue made us have a sleepover at Kurt's house so we could bondand you were kind enough to volunteer to share your sleeping bag with Rachel because Mike had _accidentally_spilled his whole soda on hers? Which of course would not have happened if you didn't trip him!" Santana laughed at Quinn.

"I didn't trip him and I was being nice letting her share with me!" Quinn lightly hit Santana's arm. "At least Rachel and I never got caught fucking each other in the locker room, or the choir room, or the... well, everywhere!" Quinn burst out laughing.

"It's true," Santana laughed, "we did get caught a lot. That poor janitor..." Santana trailed off, wiping a tear from her eye.

"What's wrong, San?" Quinn asked, moving closer.

"It's just nice to be here with you today, Q. I missed you a lot those years we weren't in touch."

"I missed you also, S. Brittany missed you most of all," Quinn hugged Santana.

"I know, I'll never forgive myself for putting her through that," Santana sniffed.

"It had to be done, it led you here. Right here to this day. You are marrying Brittany Pierce!" Quinn squeezed Santana harder, both women holding back tears.

"I am, aren't I?" Santana smiled. "Ok, no more crying. Our makeup needs to look tight today," Santana nudged Quinn off of her.

A worker from the reception hall came in to tell Santana they were almost ready for her. Quinn gave Santana a peck on the lips reassuring her she looked amazing and that she was loved. Santana turned to look in the mirror. She took a deep breath.

"I am marrying Brittany Susan Pierce."

Santana slowly walked down the hall, she saw Quinn and Rachel holding hands getting ready to walk down the aisle. The plan was for Max and Oscar to walk down the aisle, then Quinn and Rachel, and finally Brittany and Santana would walk down together. Santana was excited to see Brittany in her dress alone for the first time. Santana watched Quinn and Rachel disappear as Brittany turned the corner. She was wearing a short cream-colored dress with pockets, which Brittany had already stuffed her hands into. The top was sleeveless, showing off Brittany's perfect shoulders and neck, which led up to an asymmetrical veil.

"You look stunning," Santana managed to get out.

"So do you baby," Brittany smiled, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Santana's cheek. "You ready?"

"Am I ready to marry you? Britt, I've been ready my whole life," Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany leaning in for a passionate kiss. She took Brittany's hand and the two of them stepped over the threshold. They saw Quinn and Rachel standing at the front of the room, the justice of the peace between them. Their parents were sitting on either side of the aisle with some other family members. Santana looked over to see Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Tina, and Sugar sitting up front. With tears in her eyes she swung her head to Quinn who had a guilty look on her face. Max and Oscar were also standing up front, Max waving at his moms and Oscar wagging his tail.

They made their way up to the front, the justice of the peace welcomed everyone then turned the attention to Max who had asked to say something at the start of the ceremony.

"Hi, my name is Max Sol Pierce-Lopez and these are my moms. Brittany is my birth mother, but I also think that part of me came from Santana since my middle name is named after her. Sometimes I hear mommy talk about how much like mom I am and that she thinks maybe somehow some of mom's genes found their way to me. I think so also. I'm really happy that my mom's are getting married today. Mom once told me a story about how she proposed to mommy when they were little kids around my age and mommy said yes. So they had to wait like a hundred years to finally get married!" Max said enthusiastically, while the crowded laughed. "I'm really excited that I get to call Santana my mom and that we will all officially be a family now. I can't think of any other moms who I'd rather have be my mommies. I want to tell you my favorite things about my moms now. My favorite thing about mommy Brittany is that she's so smart. She knows everything. I can ask her anything in the whole world and she knows the answer. Like the other day I asked her how fast a puma runs and she knew!" Max stopped to smile at a beaming Brittany, who was reaching over to blindly wipe a tear she knew was rolling down Santana's cheek.

"I think my favorite thing about mom Santana is that she's just so cool. Like she takes me to all the cool stores and brings me to all the cool museums. The other day she took me to see these cool superhero paintings in one of the museums uptown and she bought me a shirt with a cool picture of Spiderman on it. Anyway, she's just the coolest mom ever. I love them both!" Max turned to Santana who was essentially being held up by Brittany at this point. She smiled and blew a kiss to a giggling Max. Everyone gave Max a huge round of applause as he took his bow and went to sit in the front row with Quinn and Rachel. The justice of the peace then handed the floor over to Santana and Brittany who had prepared their own vows.

"Santana," Brittany smiled, "sometimes I think I have known you my whole life. Even when I didn't know you I think you had a place in my heart. The second I saw you it was like there was this big bright spot light that would always shine on you, making you stand out no matter how many people were standing around you. It was like the Universe was making you brighter so that I could always find you. I know we don't like to talk about those years when we weren't together, but I think that the light was still shining on you even then and that's how I knew where to find you in the diner that night. You are my beacon, my path, my road, and my life. I will follow you throughout eternity." Brittany paused wiping her nose and looking at Santana through tear rimmed eyes. "You know, growing up everyone always called me dumb or stupid. They always said I did stupid things or never did the right thing. Well even if that's true, none of it matters now because the smartest thing I've ever done was say yes to you. Thank you for marrying me and making me your wife. I am so in love with you Santana Lopez," Brittany looked directly into Santana's eyes, "you make me feel like the smartest person on earth." Santana silently nodded, letting the tears in her eyes fall freely. "Ok, I'm done," Brittany, whispered to the justice of the peace causing everyone to giggle through their tears.

"Brittany," Santana paused to take a deep breath, "you have now saved me three times. You saved me the first time when we met. The first time I saw your face I thought I was dreaming. How could anyone be that beautiful, I thought? How could anyone just look at me the way you were looking at me and make it feel like you were just looking right into my heart? The second time you saved me was when you agreed to be my girlfriend. You saved me from continuing down a very destructive path. You saved me from making so many terrible mistakes and from wasting my life being miserable, bitter and angry. The third, and hopefully final time, you saved me was that night when you and Max found me in the diner. I was so lost, Britt. I was so lost and then you came and found me and maybe it was because you could see my light. You give me a reason to get up in the morning and a reason to come home at night. I know that we had a little bit of a bumpy road and maybe this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you, don't deserve your love, but when I see how you look at me and how whole our family is, I know this is where I belong. Brittany, I've been waiting my whole life to make you my wife and now I finally get to do that. I am so in love with you, Brittany Susan Pierce."

The justice of the peace finished her lines and Brittany dipped Santana during their first kiss as wife and wife. They walked back down the aisle hand in hand. Brittany a few steps behind Santana, stopping to kiss everyone on her way out. They finally made it out of the room, Quinn and Rachel took Max and Oscar off to the side while Brittany and Santana stood lost in each other's eyes.

"Britt, we are married. You are my wife." Santana shook her head as if not believing it.

"I am your wife. I am Brittany Pierce-Lopez," Brittany smiled, bending down to nuzzle into Santana's neck. "So, when do we get to consummate the marriage?" Brittany winked at Santana who thought to herself that she might never stop smiling.


End file.
